


An Aunt's Love

by orphan_account



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, movie universe, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dill doesn't want to leave Maycomb. He doesn't want to return to his abusive household.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Like most people, I do prefer the book over the movie. However, I did like that they made Stephanie Dill's aunt and kept her the town gossip. So I wanted to write this story where Dill doesn't go back to his parents house, and Stephanie changes from being the town gossip to a rather nicer person.

Dill woke up feeling sad as usual. Summer was almost over. Which meant he had to return to his mother and stepfather's house. The house where they beat him.

"Dill! Breakfast is ready!" His aunt called to him. Dill slowly got out of bed, and made his way downstairs.

Once Stephanie saw him, she could tell something was wrong. She took his hand and led him to the couch where they both took a seat.

"Dill? What's wrong?"

Dill looked down for a few seconds before speaking. "I-I", he felt the tears in his eyes, "I don't want to go back home."

TBC


	2. The Talk

Stephanie was taken back by what Dill said. "Why do you not want to go back home?"

Dill looked down and felt the tears in his eyes roll down his face. Stephanie was shocked to see Dill cry. She wiped his tears and asked "Is something going on at home, Dill?"

Dill took a deep breath and said "T-they hit me whenever I do something wrong. They say horrible things to me and k-kick me, and p-punch me!" 

Dill burst out crying and covered his face. Stephanie was, to say the least, shocked. She had no idea how her sister and her new husband could do that to him. How could they do that to a 8 year old child?

Stephanie looked over to her nephew, and she put her arms around him and let him cry. 

There was no way she was gonna let him go back.


End file.
